User blog:Hannif Hussain/Top Ten Ideas I never EVER WANNA SEE!
Not to be confuse anyone but this isn't THE '''characters I never wanna see, basically, these aren the ideas I never wanna see. I am not saying it should never hapeen but the ideas I really don't wanna SEE! This is my opinion and if you ever wanna share your opinion and wanna see the ideas on my list, then SURE! Why not (Just don't go all apeshit and bitch about it). So lets begin and carry on! '''Don't click the contents box if you wanna spoil yourself. ------> Numbah 10: GlaDos (Portal) vs Shoden (System Shock 2) Pratically the battle of the most sadistic yet popular AI villains of the popular game. And I WPULD NEVER EVER DENY how perfectly suited for a battle of these phycopathic villains! As these AIs torture or brutally uuurr force their unlucky protagonists into risky hazardes situation and... (*Random AWC comment*) AWC: I thought your talking about why it should never happen, am I on the wrong list or are you just you know the thing? Hannif: Okay, okay, I'll just explain why it should never happen. However just because I said it'll be a good matchup doesn't mean IT SHOULD HAPPEN! The problem? They are just still a bunch of circuits that Albert Einstien made. For what I mean, GlaDos is very intelligent and can summon turrets but doesn't do the fighting her self. She has 0% combat experience and anything outside the lab! As for Shodan, she has some back-up plans than just some paranoid batman but Combat? Yeah she can just posses somone and do the fighting but would waste up her POWER! I can't imagine how she'd be a great physical combatant. It would be an interseting playout of the fight but would be just a terrible material for other vs series that even CFC won't use. Shodan could attempt to force GlaDos to acknowledge entropy. GlaDos could rewrite the pogram of Shodan 's circuits to play 'It's all about the pentium loops'. Just wouldn't be interseting to watch. Numbah 9: Gordon Freeman (Half-life) vs Chell (Portal) Yet another character with a portal character in a row. You know why I don't like that match-up, becasue of how stupid it is. Like look at this, Chell has no feats whatsoever with the acception of the lunar feat but you might undertsand why it doesn't qualify as a...ehhh I dunno. What is Chell gonna do, teleport Gordon Freeman to death? Yeah, that's shound brilliant, LETS MAKE IT! Numbah 8: Proffeser Layton (PL)vs Pheonix Wright (PW: Ace attorny) Just because they have a crossover doesn't mean they should fight. Basically, both of them are very smart and are popular. But combat? Pheonix may have taken down the toughest, sadistic and messed-up people (Looking at YOU Malfred Vn KARMA) but combat? Nope. Proffeser Layton has some combat but not all the time suprisingly if you played one of the game, Proffeser Layton has suprisinlgy some feats like can turn a slot machine into a machine gun and foght a guy with a rapier. On the other hand, Pheonix Wright feats only take place in the courtroom. And no, UMVC3 doesn't count. I's non-canon. It would be stupid to include "Phenoix Wright injured Dormammu and Dr Doom with just a sneeze and intimidated The Hulk or Zero in the courtroom!" If this was featured of feats, expect Proffeser Layton to be dead in an instant. Numbah 7: Frieza (DBZ) vs Mewtwo (Pokemon) Just because they look similar (if you look at sideways) doesn't mean they should fight to the death. No freakin connections and a terrible match-up. Firstly, Freiza BLOODY MURDERSTOMP Mewtwo in a second. Sure Mewtwo can confuse Frieza or use a shield but lets be honest, Frieza freakin survived the spirit bomb. Need to say more? Numbah 6: Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) vs Albus DumbleDore (Harry Potter) 3 words: Too much Speculation LOTR and Harry Potter are 2 completely different universe with the different uses of magic, and their is no way of knowing to know how those different types of magic wouldm interect with it. Would Portego protect against Gandalf's magic attacks? Would Gandalf be able to block Avada Kedarva ? Would Expellarimus knock the staff out of Gandalf's hand? Would blablablablablablblablbalablanaplanalanaklanakan...and their you get the picture. Harry and Luke are the main characters of their respective series and at least we get a good bearing of their abilities, strenght, stamina, and weaknesses. and hence why the fight is pretty good. But Albus vs Gandalf? Do we have any proof of their strengh and power to their max abilities? Is their any reason why DumbleDore couldn't beat Gandalf would just come back into some you know!? DO WE REALLY SEE THEM TOTALLY DEFEATED!?!? Numbah 5: Freddy Krueger (Nightmare at Elm Street) vs Freddy Fazbear (FNAF) Origanally gonna add Any battles including Animatronics but this idea...oh...is so stupid that it made me wanna punch that person. The connections are kinda...WTF! Both are horror characters with freddy in the name. What's next, Jhonny Test vs Jhonny Bravo? Yusuke vs The Hulk? No. Would it be funny if Freddy stuffed in an antromictfdad or Freddy Fzbear being scared the shitout of Krueger. This match-up. NOPE! Numbah 4: Prince (Prince of Persia) vs Any assasin from Asassin's Creed Lets be real honest, do you think The Prince will be possible to die? Imagine seeing Any type of assasin doing the leap of faith to escape but failed while The Prince does the same thing but also failed but then suddenly, time has rewind and it's back to the start! For more informationm check out my last blog, Top Ten Chsagudgfeogyfsoi. Seeing that the Prince is too unkillable despite the strong connections between these 2 iconic assasins. Numbah 3: Mickey Mouse (Disney) vs Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) AWC: But Hannif, this is the match-up made in HEAVEN! Like serioesly, 2 ICONIC ANIAMTED CARTOON FIGURES FIGHT TO THE DEATH! Hannif: Firstly, it's my blog. Second of all, check your last word. AWC: Uuurm, you mean I said 'FIGHT TO THE DEATH' part? Hannif: Yep. AWC: But I don't see anything wrong with it. Hannif: Death? You know, every single character that never die? AWC: What do ya' mean? Hannif: *Sigh* Lesson time. Those who don't know who Mickey Mouse or Bugs Bunny is...I don't need to tell you. Basically both are iconic figures of western aniamtion of the 90s and are comedians. But the only problem is...death. Their souls refus Death. No matter how you try to kill them, they still survive. Shoot their brains out with a shotgun that can obliterate Planets? Nope. Crush them with a trillion force of MegaTons? Nope. Use a High frequency b;ade and heat it up to 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 degrees hot and slice them? Nope. Know, how they survive is something called: Toonforce. A specail DNA test that every cartoon character have, even in their mothers womb. This DNA happens to every single character. Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Donald and the list goes on! Also different incarnations. Numbah 2: Naruto (Naruto) vs Aang (Avatar:The Last Airbender) Trust me, what do these 2 have in common? Orange wearing protagonits? I dunno what they have in common.Like seriosely, what do they have in common? Also, this battle seems SO UNFAIR! Like Naruto can solo the verse in his base form with his eyes closed with 0.01% percent of his power solo in just less than 1 second. You see the true potential of Naruto!? It should never happen... Numbah 1: Light Yagami (Death Note) vs Lelouch (Code Geass) Do I really need to explain? It's number 1 but seriosely, figure out yourself why this match-up shall never happen. Question the creatr of this match-up why he made THIS! Category:Blog posts